Wieści z nikąd/10
| autor=William Morris | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ X. Pytania i odpowiedzi. — Zatem — rzekł staruszek, poprawiając się w krześle — musisz gościu zacząć stawiać swoje pytania; do tej pory odpowiadałem na pierwsze. Rzekłem więc ja: — Pragnę usłyszeć kilka słów odnośnie do waszych pojęć o wychowaniu; od Dicka dowiedziałem się, że pozwalacie swym dzieciom biegać samopas, i że ich zgoła niczego nie uczycie; żeście wreszcie tak wysubtylizowali wasze wykształcenie, iż obecnie już nie macie właściwie żadnego. — W takim razie dowiedziałeś się pan źle — odparł. — Ale ja rozumiem oczywiście pańskie zapatrywanie na edukacyę, które jest dawnem zapatrywaniem, kiedy „walka o byt“, jak ją ludzie nazywali, to znaczy walka o szczupły dział niewolnika z jednej, a o zbyt obfity dział właściciela niewolników z drugiej strony, sprowadzały edukacyę bardzo wielu ludzi do skąpej jałmużny niezbyt dokładnych informacyi, które musiał połykać początkujący w sztuce życia, czy chciał czy nie chciał, czy łaknął ich czyli też nie; informacye te były przyjmowane i trawione wielokrotnie przez ludzi, którzy nie troszczyli się zgoła o nie, i to dla tego, aby ich udzielać innym ludziom, którym też nic na tych informacyach nie zależało. Sparaliżowałem rosnący zapał staruszka wybuchem śmiechu i rzekłem: — No, już to pan nie byłeś pewnie uczony w taki sposób, więc możesz pan nieco łagodniej i spokojniej wyrażać się o tej sprawie. — Prawda, prawda — rzekł z uśmiechem. — Dziękuję panu za poskromienie mojej irytacyi; zawsze wyobrażałem sobie, że żyję w epoce, o której jest mowa. Zatem powiedzmy to samo nieco spokojniej: spodziewałeś się pan widzieć dzieci w szkołach po osiągnięciu wieku uważanego konwencyonalnie za właściwy wiek, jakkolwiek różne byłyby ich zdolności i usposobienia; w tych szkołach znowu bez uwzględnienia faktów miałyby być pewnemu konwencyonalnemu kursowi „uczenia“. Mój przyjacielu, czyż nie widzisz, że taki proceder znaczy ignorowanie faktu wzrostu zarówno cielesnego jak i umysłowego. Nikt nie mógłby wyjść z takiego młyna nieuszkodzonym; a tylko ci mogliby uniknąć zmielenia, którzyby odznaczali się dość wybitną zdolnością do buntu. Na szczęście większość dzieci posiadała ten przymiot po wszystkie czasy, bo inaczej nie bylibyśmy przenigdy osiągnęli naszego obecnego stanu. Teraz pojmujesz pan, do czego to zmierza. Dawniej stan ten był wypływem ubóstwa. W dziewiętnastym wieku społeczeństwo było tak niesłychanie biedne, dzięki systemowi rabunku, na którym się opierało, że prawdziwa edukacya nie była każdemu dostępna. Cała teorya ich tak zwanego wykształcenia polegała na tem, że trzeba było wlać w dziecko nieco wiadomości, nawet zapomocą tortury i bezwartościowej gadaniny, w przeciwnym bowiem razie, dziecko nie posiadłoby żadnych wiadomości przez całe swoje życie: pośpiech dyktowany przez biedę nie pozwalał na nic innego. Wszystko to należy do przeszłości; nie śpieszymy się już więcej, a wiadomości są dla każdego pod ręką, jeżeli jego własne skłonności zniewalają go do ich szukania. Pod tym względem jak i pod wielu innymi wzbogaciliśmy się; stać nas na to, aby sobie pozwolić na wzrost. — Dobrze — odrzekłem — ale przypuśćmy, że dziecko, młodzieniec, czy nareszcie dorosły mężczyzna nigdy nie zapragnie żadnych wiadomości, że nigdy nie zacznie się rozwijać w upragnionym przez was kierunku: przypuśćmy dla przykładu, że nie zechce uczyć się arytmetyki lub matematyki, nie możecie go zmusić, skoro już dorośnie i czyż nie lepiej wywrzeć nacisk na rosnącego człowieka, i czyż nie powinnibyście tak czynić? — A czy pan byłeś zmuszany do uczenia się arytmetyki oraz matematyki? — Nieco — odparłem. — A ile lat masz pan obecnie? — Powiedzmy: pięćdziesiąt sześć. — A ile arytmetyki lub matematyki umiesz pan obecnie? — spytał staruszek, uśmiechając się drwiąco. — Z przykrością muszę wyznać, że nie pamiętam nic. Hammond zaśmiał się spokojnie, ale już nie dodał żadnego komentarza do moich słów, a ja dałem pokój edukacyi uważając, że z tej strony nie dojdę z nim do ładu. Pomyślałem chwilę i rzekłem: — Tylko co mówiłeś pan o domostwach: to wygląda mi nieco na zwyczaj dawnych czasów; sądziłem, że prowadzicie więcej publiczne życie. — Falanstery, co? — odparł. — Żyjemy, jak się nam podoba, a z reguły podoba się nam żyć z pewnymi domownikami, do których przywykliśmy. Pamiętaj pan zawsze, że bieda nie egzystuje, i że falanstery Fouriera oraz im podobne nie były w swoim czasie niczem innem, jak ucieczką przed niedostatkiem. Taki sposób życia mógł zostać wymyślony jedynie przez ludzi, otoczonych najgorszemi formami nędzy. Ale przedewszystkiem musisz pan pojąć, że jakkolwiek oddzielne gospodarstwa są u nas prawidłem, i że różnią się one między sobą mniej lub więcej swoimi zwyczajami, to jednak żadne drzwi nie są zamknięte przed osobą miłego temperamentu, godzącą się żyć tak zupełnie jak nasi domownicy; byłoby oczywiście bezrozumnem ze strony człowieka wkluczać się do domostwa i proponować im zmianę trybu życia dla jego przyjemności, skoro może udać się dokąd mu się podoba i żyć jak mu się podoba. Ale nie widzę potrzeby rozwodzenia się nad tem, skoro pan udajesz się z Dickiem w górę rzeki, co panu pozwoli z własnego doświadczenia wywnioskować, jak się te sprawy u nas urządza. Po chwili rzekłem do niego: — A cóż słychać z wielkiemi miastami? Londyn, o którym czytałem jako o nowoczesnym Babilonie cywilizacyi, zniknął bodaj z powierzchni ziemi. — Ba, ba — rzekł stary Hammond być może, iż teraz właśnie jest podobniejszy do dawnego Babilonu, niż był w dziewiętnastym wieku. Ale dajmy temu pokój. Między tem miejscem a Hammersmithem jest w każdym razie dosyć ludzi, a zresztą nie widziałeś pan jeszcze najbardziej zaludnionej części miasta. — Powiedz mi pan zatem, jak się rzecz przedstawia ku wschodowi? Na to odparł staruszek: — Był czas, kiedy wsiadłszy na dobrego konia i jadąc prosto od moich drzwi dobrym truchtem przez półtorej godziny, było się jeszcze w środku Londynu, a mianowicie przeważnie wśród biednych dzielnic, to znaczy wśród miejsc tortur dla niewinnych mężczyzn i kobiet; albo gorzej jeszcze, w ognisku płodzenia i wychowywania ludzi w takiem poniżeniu, że tortura owa wydawała się „naturalnem i zwyczajnem życiem“. — Wiem, wiem o tem — rzekłem niecierpliwie. — Tak było istotnie, ale chciałbym usłyszeć nieco o stanie obecnym. Czy pozostało jeszcze cokolwiek z tego wszystkiego? — Ani jeden cal — odparł — ale pamięć o tem przechowała się w nas, co mnie nawet cieszy. Raz w rok, w dzień majowy, święcimy uroczystą ucztę w tych wschodnich częściach Londynu na pamiątkę zniesienia nędzy, jak się u nas mówi. Tego dnia mamy i muzykę i tańce, i wesołe zabawy i pełne humoru ucztowanie na miejscu niektórych najgorszych dawnych nor, których tradycyjne wspomnienie zachowaliśmy w pamięci. Przy tej sposobności zwyczaj wymaga, aby najładniejsze dziewczyny śpiewały dawne rewolucyjne pieśni, które były jękiem niezadowolenia, ongi tak beznadziejnym, i to aby śpiewały na tych samych miejscach, na których przez tyle lat dzień po dniu odbywała się zażarta walka o byt. Dla człowieka takiego jak ja, który studyował przeszłość tak cierpliwie, jest rzeczą ciekawą i wzruszającą widzieć piękną dziewczynę, ładnie ubraną i uwieńczoną kwiatami z najbliższych łąk, stojącą wśród szczęśliwych ludzi na wzniesieniu, na którem ongi stała nędzna karykatura domu, raczej jaskinia, w której kobiety i mężczyźni żyli natłoczeni wśród brudu jak śledzie w beczce, i żyli tak, że mogli swój stan znosić jedynie wskutek wyzucia się człowieczeństwa — stojącą, powtarzam, i wyrzucającą straszne słowa groźby oraz lamentu, wychodzących z jej miłych i pięknych ust, nieświadomych właściwego znaczenia tych słów; stojącą i śpiewającą naprzykład Hood’a „Śpiew o koszuli“, jakkolwiek zgoła nie rozumie, o co tam chodzi — bo to tradycya, która stała się wprost niezrozumiała zarówno dla niej, jak i dla jej słuchaczy. — Istotnie, — zauważyłem — trudno mi wyobrazić to sobie. Wpatrywałem się w jego błyszczące oczy, w to życie promieniejące z jego twarzy, i dziwiło mnie, że w tym wieku myślał jeszcze o szczęściu świata, albo o czemkolwiekbądź wogóle zamiast o najbliższym obiedzie. — Powiedz mi szczegółowo — rzekłem — co teraz leży na wschód od Bloomsbury? Na to on rzekł: — Jest zaledwie kilka domów między tą a zewnętrzną częścią starego miasta; ale w mieście mamy gęsto mieszkającą ludność. Wasi praojcowie w czasie pierwszego burzenia złych domów nie śpieszyli się wcale z burzeniem domów w tej części miasta, która pod koniec dziewiętnastego wieku nazywała się częścią handlową, a która potem otrzymała nazwę Siedziby Oszustów. Te domy, widzisz pan, jakkolwiek wznosiły się straszliwie gęsto, były obszerne i dosyć mocno zbudowane, i czyste, ponieważ nie używano ich na mieszkania, tylko na domy gry; wskutek tego biedacy z nor obrócili je na mieszkania i mieszkali tam, aż dopóki nie nadszedł czas pomyślenia o czemś lepszem dla nich; budynki te więc rozbierano tylko stopniowo, tak, że ludzie przywykli mieszkać gęściej tam, niż w innych okolicach miasta; w ten sposób miejsce to jest najbardziej zaludnioną częścią Londynu a może nawet wszystkich naszych wysep. Ale jest tu bardzo przyjemnie w części z powodu wspaniałości architektury idącej dalej niż gdziekolwiek bądź indziej. To natłoczenie, jeżeli się tak wyrazić wolno, nie rozciąga się dalej niż do ulicy zwanej Aldgate, o której pan zapewne słyszałeś. Po za nią domy są mocno rozprószone po łąkach, bardzo pięknych, zwłaszcza nad rozkoszną rzeką Lea (gdzie stary Izaak Walton zwykł był ryby łowić) około miejscowości, zwanych Stratford i Old Ford, o których nie słyszałeś pan oczywiście, jakkolwiek Rzymianie roili się tam przed wiekami. — Nie słyszeć o nich! — pomyślałem sobie. — Jakże to dziwne! Że ja, który byłem świadkiem zniszczenia pozostałych łąk nad rzeką Lea, słuchałem obecnie o tem, iż przywrócono im całą wspaniałość łąk, na nowo założonych. Hammond ciągnął dalej: — Gdy opuścisz się pan ku brzegom Tamizy do Docków, stanowiących pozostałość dziewiętnastego wieku, i ciągle jeszcze tę samą oddających usługę, jakkolwiek nie tak są natłoczone jak to było ongi, a to mianowicie od czasu, jak zniechęcamy na wszystkie możliwe sposoby do skupiania się i pozbyliśmy się pretensyi bycia rynkiem świata. Wokoło tychże Docków wznosi się nieco domów, nie zamieszkałych przez wiele ludzi stale; rozumiem przez to, że używający ich przychodzą i odchodzą, ponieważ miejscowość jest za nisko położona i zabagienna na to, aby stanowić miłe miejsce stałego pobytu. Po za Dockami ku wschodowi rozciąga się płaskie pastwisko, ongi moczar z wyjątkiem kilku ogrodów, i tam znajduje się też nie wiele stałych mieszkań; właściwie wznosi się jeno kilka szop i chałup dla ludzi, przybywających dla doglądania pasącego się bydła. Ale wszystko to z bydłem i ludźmi, z rozsianymi czerwonymi dachami oraz wielkiemi kopami siana, sprawia nie mało przyjemności, gdy się dosiędzie spokojnego kuca i pojeździ sobie w słoneczny dzień jesienny, patrząc na rzekę, oraz płynące po niej łodzie, i docierając aż do Shooter’s Hill (Wzgórka Strzelców) oraz do Kentyjskiego płaskowyżu, a potem zwracając się ku zielonemu morzu błot Essexu. Jest tam miejscowość, gdzie te miłe łąki są zaiste najmilsze: bez wątpienia były tam kiedyś nory mieszkalne i to bardzo nędzne. Nazwy te kaleczyły mój słuch, ale nie mogłem mu powiedzieć dlaczego. Tak więc powiedziałem tylko: — A cóż jest obecnie na południe rzeki? Odparł na to: — Znajdziesz pan tam wielkie podobieństwo do okolicy Hammersmithu. Na północ zaś kraj wznosi się wysoko, a tam znajdziesz pan miłe i dobrze zbudowane miasto Hamstead, które zamyka Londyn po tej stronie. Wychodzi ono na północno-zachodni koniec lasu, przez który przejeżdżałeś. Uśmiechnąłem się. — Tyle więc o tem, co ongi było Londynem — rzekłem. — Teraz opowiedz mi coś o innych miastach tego kraju. Na to odparł: — Co się tycze ogromnych, uroczych miejsc, które, jak wiemy, były ongi środowiskami przemysłu, to te podobnie jak wapienno-ceglana puszcza londyńska, zniknęły z powierzchni ziemi; tylko ponieważ nie były niczem innem jak centrami przemysłu, i nie miały innego celu jak tylko służyć za centra oszustw, przeto zostawiły mniej śladów swego istnienia niż Londyn. Oczywiście wielka zmiana w życiu siły mechanicznej ułatwiła to znakomicie, a zbliżenie się ich jako centrów do upadku byłoby nawet wtedy nastąpiło, gdybyśmy nie byli tak bardzo zmienili swych obyczajów; ale ponieważ właśnie posiadały ten charakter, przeto żadna ofiara nie wydawała się zbyt wielką ceną za pozbycie się „okręgów fabrycznych“, jak je wówczas nazywano. Zresztą co do węgla lub innych minerałów, to wydobywa się ich tyle, ile nam potrzeba i posyła tam gdzie ich potrzeba, z możliwie najmniejszą ilością trudu, zamieszania, i niepokojenia spokojnych ludzi. Z tego, co się czytało o stanie owych dystryktów w dziewiętnastym wieku, nie trudno wnioskować, że ci, którzy je mieli w swej mocy, dręczyli i poniżali ludzi po prostu ze złych skłonności; istotnie atoli tak nie było; podobnie jak fałszywe wychowanie, o którem tylko co mówiliśmy, tak i to pochodziło z biedy. Zmuszeni bowiem byli znosić wszystko, a nawet udawać, że im się to podoba; podczas gdy my możemy obecnie traktować rzeczy rozsądnie i odmawiać poddawania się temu, czego sobie nie życzymy. Wyznaję otwarcie, że nie było mi przykro jednem pytaniem przerwać jego gloryfikowanie wieku, w którym żył. Spytałem więc: — A cóż się stało z mniejszemi miastami? Przypuszczam, żeście je zupełnie zmietli z powierzchni ziemi? — Nie, nie — odparł — proces nie szedł w tym kierunku. Przeciwnie, tam nie wiele usuwano, jakkolwiek wiele przebudowywano. Przedmieścia, jeżeli były gdziekolwiek, zlały się istotnie z otaczającą wsią, a w środkach zyskano dużo wolnego miejsca; ale miasta same istnieją do dziśdnia z ulicami, skwerami i rynkami; tylko więc przy pomocy tych mniejszych miast my współcześni możemy nabrać wyobrażenia o tem, jak wyglądały miasta dawnego świata — to jest ich najlepsze strony, chciałem powiedzieć. — Weźmy dla przykładu Oxford — rzekłem. — Tak — odparł — przypuszczam, że Oxford był pięknym nawet w dziewiętnastym wieku. Obecnie przedstawia jeszcze wielki interes wskutek zachowania mnóstwa przedkomercyalnych budynków, i jest bardzo pięknem miejscem, ale istnieje wiele miast, które są obecnie mało mniej ładne. Na to odezwałem się znowu: — Czy mogę nawiasem zapytać, zali Oxford ciągle jeszcze jest siedzibą nauki? — Jeszcze? — rzekł z uśmiechem. — Powrócił do swych najpiękniejszych tradycyi; możesz więc pan wyobrazić sobie, jak dalekim jest od swego stanowiska, zajmowanego w dziewiętnastem stuleciu. Jest to prawdziwa nauka, wiedza uprawiana dla niej samej — sztuka wiedzy, oto co się tam teraz otrzymuje w zamian za dawną wiedzę komercyalną. Może pan nie wiesz, że w dziewiętnastym wieku Oxford i jego mniej interesujący towarzysz Cambridge stały się zupełnie konwencyonalnymi. Stały się one (a szczególniej Oxford) pepinierami szczególniejszego rodzaju pasorzytów, którzy nazywali sami siebie ludźmi kulturalnymi; byli oni zaiste dostatecznie cyniczni, a takiemi były też ogólnie wykształcone klasy tamtych czasów; udawali oni atoli przesadę w cynizmie na to, aby ich uważano za świadomych i po światowemu rozumnych. Bogate klasy średnie (które nie miały związku z klasami pracującemi) traktowały ich z rodzajem pogardliwej tolerancyi, z jaką średniowieczny baron odnosił się do swego błazna; chociaż przyznać trzeba, że wcale nie byli tak mili jak dawne błazny, stanowiąc w istocie klasę nudziarzy społeczeństwa. Śmiano się z nich, pogardzano nimi i — płacono ich. O to ostatnie tylko chodziło im naprawdę. — Jakże historya umie przekręcać współczesne sądy. Z pewnością jedynie najgorsi z nich mogli być tak złymi. Ale muszę przyznać, że przeważnie byli pedantami, i że byli przedajni, — odezwałem się głośno, jakkolwiek więcej do siebie samego, niż do Hammonda. — Jakże mogli być lepsi od wieku, który ich wydał? — Prawda — odparł — ale ich pretensye były za to wysokie. — Czyż tak? — spytałem z uśmiechem. — Wpędzasz mnie pan z jednego rogu w drugi — rzekł Hammond z uśmiechem. — Pozwól mi pan przynajmniej powiedzieć, że stanowili nędzny dalszy ciąg aspiracyi Oxfordu z „barbarzyńskich“ średnich wieków! — Tak, to prawda — potwierdziłem. — Co mówiłem o nich — rzekł Hammond — jest prawdą w głównych zarysach. Ale pytaj pan dalej. — Słyszeliśmy już o Londynie — rzekłem — jakoteż o dystryktach fabrycznych, oraz zwyczajnych miastach: ale cóż pan masz do powiedzenia o wsiach? Na to odparł Hammond: — Musisz pan wiedzieć, że ku końcowi dziewiętnastego wieku wsi zostały zupełnie zniszczone, z wyjątkiem tam, gdzie stanowiły tylko dodatki do dystryktów fabrycznych, lub tworzyły same rodzaj małych okręgów przemysłowych. Domom dozwolono rozpaść się w gruzy; drzewa pościnano dla nędznego zysku kilku groszy, które za nie można było otrzymać i budowanie stało się niewymownie nędzne i szpetne. Pracy było mało, a mimo to zarobki obniżały się. Wszystkie drobne sztuki życia wiejskiego, które ongi uprzyjemniały życie wieśniaków, zaniknęły. Produkty ziemne, które przechodziły przez ręce gospodarza, nigdy nie trafiały do ich własnych ust. Niepojęte ubóstwo i niedostatek panowały na polach, które pomimo pierwotnej i niedbałej gospodarki owych czasów, piękne i obfite dawały plony. Czyś pan miał niejakie pojęcie o tem wszystkiem? — Słyszałem, że tak było — odparłem — ale co potem się stało? — Zmiana — rzekł Hammond — która zaszła w tych sprawach na samym początku naszej epoki, była niesłychanie gwałtowna. Ludzie skupiali się po wsiach i, że tak powiem, cisnęli się na uwolnioną ziemię jak dzikie zwierzęta na swój łup, i w ciągu bardzo krótkiego czasu wsi angielskie zaludniły się bardziej, niż w czternastym wieku i rosły bardzo szybko. Oczywiście, że z tą inwazyą trudno przyszło dać sobie radę i wynikłoby z tego wiele nędzy, gdyby lud zostawał w niewoli monopolu klasowego. Ale wobec zmiany stosunków, sprawy wkrótce się ułożyły. Ludzie przekonali się niebawem o tem, do czego są zdolni, i przestali pchać się do zajęć, w których musiało ich spotkać niepowodzenie. Miasto zalało wieś, ale najezdcy na podobieństwo wojowniczych najezdców dawnych czasów ulegli wpływowi otoczenia i zamienili się w wieśniaków; gdy zaś stali się potem liczniejsi od mieszczan, to na odwrót zaczęli na nich wpływ wywierać; w ten sposób różnica między miastem a wsią zmniejszała się coraz bardziej; ten to świat wiejski ożywiany myślą i ruchliwością mieszczan wytworzył to szczęśliwe i nieco leniwe ale pełne życie, którego pan miałeś maleńki przedsmak. Powtarzam raz jeszcze, iż popełniono wiele błędów, ale mieliśmy dosyć czasu do ich naprawienia. Wiele mieli do czynienia ludzie w epoce mojej młodości. Surowe idee pierwszej połowy dwudziestego wieku, kiedy to ludzi nieustannie jeszcze dręczyła obawa nędzy, wskutek czego nie zwracali dostatecznej uwagi na zwyczajne przyjemności codziennego życia, zmarnowały wiele z tej zewnętrznej piękności, którąśmy odziedziczyli po wieku handlowym; przyznaję, że ludzie bardzo powoli przychodzili do siebie po krzywdach samym sobie zadanych nawet po uzyskaniu wolności. Ale pomimo powolnego przychodzenia do siebie, ludzie osiągali ten stan, i czem więcej nas pan będziesz obserwował, tem jaśniej zobaczy pan, że jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Żyjemy wśród piękna bez obawy zniewieściałości, mamy dosyć zajęcia i na ogół biorąc, znajdujemy w pracy zadowolenie. Czegóż więcej możemy żądać od życia? Urwał, jak gdyby szukając słów dla wyrażenia swych, myśli. Potem rzekł: — Taki jest oto nasz stan. Dawniej była Anglia krajem wolnych miejsc wśród borów i puszcz, pomiędzy którymi znajdowało się rozsypanych nie wiele miast, służących za fortece dla feudalnych armii, targi dla ludu, i punkty zborne dla rękodzielników. Potem zamieniła się na kraj olbrzymich i cuchnących warsztatów oraz bardziej cuchnących szulerni, otoczonych licho utrzymaną, nędzną farmą, łupioną przez właścicieli warsztatów. Obecnie jest ogrodem, gdzie nic się nie trwoni i nic nie marnuje, gdzie wznoszą się potrzebne mieszkania, szopy i warsztaty, rozsiane po całym kraju, schludne, czyste i ładne. Bo zaiste zanadto wstydziliśmy się samych siebie, pozwalając na to, żeby wyrabianie towarów, nawet na wielką skalę, miało stwarzać bodaj pozory spustoszenia i nędzy. Gospodynie, o których tylko co rozmawialiśmy, nauczyłyby nas robić lepiej. Tak mój przyjacielu. Na to odezwałem się znowu ja: — Ta strona jest niewątpliwie zmianą na lepsze. Ale jakkolwiek ujrzę wkrótce niektóre z waszych wsi, to mi powiedz jednak kilka słów o tem, jak wyglądają, abym był nieco przygotowany. — Widziałeś pan może — odparł na to — znośny obraz wsi z końca dziewiętnastego wieku. Takie rzeczy istnieją. — Widziałem kilka takich obrazów — odparłem. — Otóż — rzekł Hammond — nasze wsi są podobne do najlepszych dawnych, przytem kościół lub miejsce zebrań stanowi główny budynek. Zauważ pan jeno, że nie posiadają żadnych oznak biedy, że nie ujrzysz pan malowniczej ruiny, której, prawdę mówiąc, malarze na to tylko używali, aby pokryć swą nieudolność rysowania architektury. Takie rzeczy nie podobają się nam, nawet jeżeli nie oznaczają nędzy. Podobnie jak ludzie wieków średnich lubimy wszystko czyste i dobrze utrzymane, porządne i błyszczące; tak robią zawsze ludzie, posiadający jakikolwiek zmysł potęgi architektury; wtedy bowiem wiedzą, że mogą mieć to wszystko, czego chcą i nie zniosą żadnego nonsensu ze strony natury w stosunku z nią. — A czy obok wsi istnieją jeszcze rozrzucone domy wiejskie? — spytałem. — Tak, całe mnóstwo — rzeki Hammond — właściwie z wyjątkiem puszczy, lasów i wśród wzgórz piaszczystych, (jak np. Hindhead w Surrey), trudno nie widzieć domu; gdzie zaś domy są zrzadka rozrzucone, tam są długie, i bardziej podobne do dawnych kollegiów, niż do dawnych domów. Robi się to dla towarzystwa, ponieważ sporo ludzi może mieszkać w takich domach, ponieważ mieszkańcy wsi nie są koniecznie rolnikami, chociaż wszyscy niemal niosą w potrzebie pomoc rolnikom. Życie, jakie się pędzi w tych ogromnych mieszkaniach wiejskich, jest bardzo miłe, zwłaszcza, że żyje w nich sporo największych miłośników wiedzy naszych czasów, to też można spotkać tam ogromną rozmaitość usposobień i umysłów, co wpływa bardzo na okrasę stosunków towarzyskich. — Wszystko to wprawia mnie w zdumienie — rzekłem — bo zdaje mi się, że zaludnienie kraju musi być spore. — Niewątpliwie — odparł — zaludnienie jest bez mała to samo co i pod koniec dziewiętnastego wieku; tylkośmy się nieco rozrzucili na większej przestrzeni — oto wszystko. Oczywiście pomogliśmy również do zaludnienia innych krajów — gdzieśmy byli pożądani i dokąd nas wzywano. Na to rzekłem znowu ja: — Jedna rzecz, mojem zdaniem, nie godzi się z pańska nazwą „ogrodu“ dla całego kraju. Wspomniałeś pan o pustyniach i lasach, a ja sam oglądałem początek lasów Middlessexu i Essexu. Po cóż znosicie podobne rzeczy w ogrodzie? czyż to nie jest trwonieniem? — Mój przyjacielu — odparł on na to — lubimy te szmaty dzikiej przyrody i możemy sobie na nie pozwolić, więc je mamy; nie stosuje się to do lasów, gdyż potrzebujemy wiele drzewa budulcowego, a należy przypuszczać, że będą go zarówno potrzebować i nasi synowie i nasi wnukowie. Co się zaś tyczę nazwy ogrodu, stosowanej do kraju, to słyszałem, że ongi miano w ogrodach zarośla krzakowe i skały: a jakkolwiek nie lubię sztucznych, to mogę pana zapewnić, że niektóre naturalne skały naszego ogrodu są warte widzenia. Udaj się pan tego lata ku północy i spojrzyj pan na Cumberland, oraz Westmoreland, — tam ujrzysz pan też pasące się owce, więc nie wydadzą się panu takiem marnotrawstwem, jak się panu zdaje; przynajmniej nie takiem, jak cieplarnie pod owoce, na które nie sezon w danej chwili. Idź pan i przyjrzyj się owczym perciom hen wysoko na stokach pomiędzy Ingleborowgh a Pen-y-Gwerit, i powiedz mi, że według pańskiego zdania marnujemy ziemię, nie wznosząc na niej fabryk dla rzeczy, których nikt nie potrzebuje, co stanowiło główne zajęcie dziewiętnastego wieku. — Spróbuję udać się tam — rzekłem. — Nie trzeba na to wielkiej próby — odparł.